


Squalo's revelation

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gender or Sex Swap, Tsuna is so confused, Xanxus Is Amused, poor squalo, smitten Squalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Squalo comes to realize, perhaps a little late in life, that his sexual orientation isn't swords but tiny murder machines.To be fair, swords still qualify.Day 3 [Shocking reveals]
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 541
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Shady Pure Crack (no crossovers)





	Squalo's revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't u proud of me? No Xanxus in this pairing.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, once I'm done with this, I'm using all this prompts again but with X27.

Perhaps, Squalo realizes, distantly, he shouldn’t be this surprised. Intellectually, he knows that the mini-Boss has to be powerful. Sawada spars with the Boss and Xanxus returns smug and actually satisfied. And looking like roadkill. 

Still, it's one thing to intellectually know and another to  _ know _ . 

Because like this? The mini-boss looks  _ gorgeous _ . 

All power and destruction and unshakable conviction. And Squalo  _ stares _ . Looks at Takeshi, opens his mouth to scream and then closes it again when the brat just smiles, the edge of challenge on his shoulders. 

In front of them, Sawada lights the world on fucking fire. 

Squalo turns back to look, shivers at the sensation of pure, protective Sky Flames. Somewhere in the background, somebody screams. It feels like Squalo's world has somehow been tipped into its axis. 

By the time Squalo returns to the castle, he's found new ground. He makes a beeline for his boss's office, still smelling like smoke and a little scorched, dried blood on his blade. He's going to have to clean that. Xanxus sends him an amused look, brows so high they almost reach his hairline. "The fuck, shitty shark?"

Well, Squalo thinks diplomatically, that's better than glass to the face. Not that Squalo doubts it'll happen sooner or later. "Boss," Squalo drops into the chair, letting his seriousness show. "Boss, I'm in love with the baby-boss." 

Xanxus chokes on his wine, throws the glass to Squalo's head and then laughs himself silly. "What the fuck?"

There's a part of Squalo that's annoyed at the glass on his hair but he's honestly too blissed out on his new knowledge to care. Instead, he absently fishes the shards out and grins, hugging his sword to his chest. "She," he informs his boss happily, "can break me in half, not even trying. Like a tiny murder machine." 

Still lounging in his chair, Xanxus wheezes, hand blindly reaching for his wine. 

Wine, Squalo eyes it thoughtfully, isn't that supposed to be romantic? Sawada might want romantic. Squalo, for his part, wants to cut down her enemies. Better yet, he wants to see her cut down her enemies. Maybe, perhaps a little, he wants to get thrown around a bit. Please. See? Squalo can have manners. 

With that in mind, Squalo steals one of the unopened bottles and stands, sending a hopeful look to his boss. "I'm going to ask her for a date." 

His boss just gapes at him, caught between amusement and anger that Squalo stole his wine. That's fine, Squalo decides, better than Xanxus flying into a rage. Squalo has a date to propose, can't do that from a hospital bed. 

Squalo squares his shoulders and marches, the baby-boss should be in her office. If Squalo steals one of the cars and ignores a couple of traffic laws, he'll be there before she heads back home. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **My Social Media:**  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/DearCat24/), snippets of what I'm working on. [The current thread of threads](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1274432656655204358).  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), weekly drabbles.
> 
> **The current thread of threads contains:**  
>  \- Reaction and adjustment Ch. 4  
> \- KHR Rare Pair Week 2020  
> \- Kisuke's POV for part 2 of a little hollow series [Now called Empirical evidence  
> \- My Wrath and yours:  
>  _Summary: Tsuna's fury is a dangerous punitive thing. Cold and patient but just as dangerous as the fire he wields._  
>  _Xanxus's Wrath is hot, as sudden as his bullets and as unpredictable as fire. Impulsive and capricious._


End file.
